The present invention is applied to a hybrid vehicle, and relates to a control apparatus controlling a line pressure that engages/disengages a clutch in a driveline for the hybrid vehicle.
In recent years, there have been proposed and developed various hybrid vehicles. The hybrid vehicle has a hybrid driveline in which an engine, a first clutch, a motor/generator, a second clutch, and driving wheels are connected in this order. Both the first and second clutches are hydraulic clutches whose engagement/disengagement are controlled by hydraulic fluid (or working fluid). In such hybrid vehicles, for example, in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2007-15679 (hereinafter is referred to as “JP2007-15679”), in an EV mode (an electric drive mode) in which the engine stops and the vehicle travels by only power of the motor/generator, the first clutch is disengaged. In an HEV mode (a hybrid drive mode) in which the vehicle travels by both power of the engine and the motor/generator, the first clutch is engaged.